Mia's fear
by Krazykriss
Summary: Mia has a fear at a theme park after watching a movie. Will she get rid of it? JIA! ;)


**Mia's fear**

Mia's POV

I was in my hotel room with Jayden, who was sleeping.I was watching my favorite movie:Final desitination 3! It's the best one yet! I can't stop watching it. My watch went off. The rest of the team came in. We had a week off. They came in and sat down. "Jay's still asleep?!", Mike complained, as usual.

"How late did you 2 stay up?", Emily asked.

"1:30 AM."

"It's 2 in the afternoon.". Antonio was confused.

"Yeah, I know. I was just about to wake him up? Are you guys ready?"

"Whenever he is!" Kevin exclaimed. Mia rolled her eyes, playfully and walk to a sleepy Jayden. She shook him.

"Jay-Jay, wake up." Jayden didn't move. Mia got an evil smile on her face. She popped on Jayden's stomach. He jumped up and groaned.

"Ok, I'm up, Mia-tortia." Everyone laughed. Jayden looked at the team and sat up.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" He asked, still tired.

"Waiting for you to get up..." Mike laughed.

"For what?"

"The theme park!", everyone shouted. Jayden sighed.

"Really?"

"Yes, come on! Get dressed, and we can go!" Antonio shouted.

"Ugh, alright."

"Don't be so negative about it, Jay. You'll have fun!", Mia said. Jayden rolled his eyes, grabbed some clothes out of his bag and went to the bathroom to shower and change quickly. he came out and combed his hair. he put on his red sneakers on. He was ready. He had on a red and white striped shirt, blue jeans, black leather jacket, and red sneakers, plus he got a hair cut a few days ago. "You look super cute."

"Are you just saying that?" Jayden joked. Mia gasped, dramatically.

"Jay! I'm hurt that you would think like that." I pouted, playfully.

"Let's go...", Kevin said.

"We can go on the rides and you 2 can make out like monkeys...", Emily teased.

"As usual." Antonio said, rolling his eyes. Jayden stuck his tongue out at him. Everyone laughed and walked to the amusement park, which wasn't very far from the hotel.

"What should we do 1st?!" Emily exclaimed.

"**THE FISHING GAME!"**, Antonio shouted, excitedly. He ran to the game, leaving the others t laugh.

"Og course he would play that game." Emily giggled.

"Tell me about it, Emmy." Mike put his arm aroundhis girlfriend, holding her close to him and kissed her cheek. We got closer to him,but not to close because he was giggling like a maniac. He won a big orange fish with white stripes on it. He turned around and ran to hos friends.

"Look what I won!"

"Nemo!"Mike joked. Antonio rolled his eyes. He saw that coming. We all laughed. We walked around the theme park looking for some cool rides. I spotted one that Mike would love.

"Hey, Mike... what do ya think of that one?" I pointed up to the top. Everyone froze, except Mike

"We are so going on that!" He yelleed. excited.

"Thanks alot, Mia." Em pouted.

"Come on, Emily.I rode it with my dad for my 8th birthday." Kevin said.

"You told me it was you're 6th birhtday.", Jayden said.

"It was at first. I was trumatized the first time. My step-mom made me go on it. The next/last time I went, i was with my dad."

"Oh."

"Yeah, It was scary, but now, I love it!"

"Let's go." I said as I tugged Jayden's arm.

"Ok, we're going.

Jayden's POV

_Click!_ Everyone'e belts clicked and are buckled up. Emily's holding on to Mike's arm. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Everyone started the countdown. We went up super fast. Emily screamed the loudest. Mia just laughed. Mike and I put our hands up in the air. Kevin, eh, is, like, 'you, know what? whatever.' We only went up 3 times. Then, they brought us back down. We all got out. Mike picked Emily up. I think she was dizzy or something. Mia looked kinda spooked.

"Hey, baby, are you ok?" I asked, concerned. She turned to me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Mia's lying.

"uh, ok, if you're sure."

"I am." I nodded an fake a smile.

I chose the next ride:The devil's coaster! It's awesome! We got in line. Mia started shaking as we got on one. The pairs were:

**Mia and I**

**Emily and Mike**

**Kevin and Antonio**

One of the attendants came around to make sure we were all buckled in in case anyone fell. As soon as he was done, he told the control man to let the coaster go wild. Just as he was about to press the button, Mia lost it.

"**NO! DON'T PRESS IT! PLEASE! DON'T PRESS THE BUTTON! PLEASE, GOD, NO! IT'S GONNA CRASH! LET ME OUT!"**

Another man, i think the manager came in. "What's going on?"

"Chick'slosing it." The blonde attendant said.

"Let her out." He pressed a button to release Mia. Mi jumped out. She was crying. The manager stopped her. I got out and ran to her side.

"Relax, what's wrong?", He gently asked her.

"The roller coaster's gonna crash."

"Mia..." I started.

"Relax, no, it's not. We tested it. It's 100% safe."

"Mia, we can go on another ride."

"Please." I took Mia's hand and led her to an ice cream shop. The roller coaster took off. I heard everyone screaming, but now of fear of falling off, excited screaming. I brought Mia an ice cream and we sat down on a bench.

"Why did you think the coaster was going crash?"

"I'm sorry, Jay, but I felt this instinct, that it was... Like, like,... Final destination 3." I sighed.

"Mia, you're watching that too much. That's why. It's understandable to be afraid of riding a roller coaster after watching something like that."

"I'm sorry."

"If we all go again and I hold your hand, will you try to go and finish before you freak out."

"Yeah... I will." I smiled. I kissed her on her lips. I pulled away and hugged her.

We'er on the roller coaster again. Mia's calmer than she was earlier. The roller took off. Mia screamed. I don't tell if she's screaming because she was scared or excited. We went upside down. She squeezed my hand. 3 minutes later, the ride was over. Mia had a huge smile on her face. She hugged me. "Thanks, Jay. It was fun. I smiled. We got off. We both lean in at the same time and shared a passionate kiss. Emily 'aww-ed', as usual. We broke apart.

"SO, you're good now, Chica?" Antonio asked. Mia nodded. We all back to our hotels rooms. Mia took the dvd and threw it out the window. I smiled. We kissed again for a really long time. We broke apart when we heard Antonio and Kevin groan, loudly. We couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
